Kentauri Highlanders
The Kentuari Highlanders are one of the elite guard regiments maintained by the Royal Tierran Army. They are maintained and commanded by House Havenport (also known as Clan Havenport). The Highlanders are made up exclusively of men from the Kentauri Highlands and are most often deployed as line infantry. If you ask anyone from Kentaur what a Highlander Battalion is, "Several hundred of the last people you ever want to meet in a dark alley, that if you set a Highlander in a direction and tell him to kill everything he finds, he will do so to the exclusion of all else until he is killed, or more likely, ordered to stop by his officer." The regiment has a strict and unique rule of recruitment: only clan warriors who belonged to Clan Havenport or the clans that allied and pledged their loyalty to Clan Havenport may join the ranks. Which is part of the reason why the Highlanders, often suffered high casualties with little men to refill up the vacuumed ranks. Equipment As they are line infantry the Kentauri Highlanders carry the standard smoothbore musket, similar to the rest of the line infantry of the Royal Tierran Army. They are also known to carry spike bayonets, which may be placed on the barrel of their musket or used as a dagger for hand to hand combat. The Highlanders also wear boots with blades worked into the soles while in combat, to increase their effectiveness while trampling enemy wounded. Kentauri officers are known to carry broadswords. Highlanders do wear the standard 'burnt orange' of Tierran infantry with their unique sea green colour facings which dedicates to Clan Havenport, they also include their own particolored cloaks into battle instead of like the rest of the line infantry who wore great coats. These cloaks are similar to real world Scottish Plaid and can be used to denominate the clan of the particular Kentauri who wears it. During the Siege of Kharangia it can be noted that several Kentauri, including an officer, are seen running about the city cutting out the tongues of Antari with, "saw bladed knives" though it is not ever stated if this is a part of standard Highlander equipment. Deployment Not much is stated about the deployment of the Highlanders throughout the course of the invasion of Antar. Though it can be assumed that the Highlanders stayed with Duke Havenport and by extension the Duke of Wulfram as the Duke of Havenport was attached to the formers staff. However it is know that both battalions of the whole regiment was contributed to fight in Antar. In the battle of Blogia the Kentauri Highlanders committed the whole regiment and they're placed in the Left Brigade, led by the Duke of Havenport himself. The eight battalions in the brigade are deployed into two lines, four each, with both Kentauri battalions placed in the reserve line. There is the option for the Main Character of Sabres of Infinity to be rescued by a contingent of Highlanders at the end of the battle however, and one Kentauri officer, Major Keene acts as a messenger between the Royal Dragoons and the Duke of Wulfram during the battle. The Kentauri played a much larger part in the Siege of Kharangia. Acting as the main vanguard forces in the storming of the city, they were then commanded by Lord Marcus d'al Havenport, the current Duke of Havenport's younger brother and Lt.-colonel of the regiment at the age of 21. The Highlanders are noted to have taken significant losses during this engagement of the whole regiment that had served in Antar for over 8 years,of the 1,400 men that had served in the regiment, only 550 enlisted men remained in both battalions. In the Second Battle of Kharangia, they're placed under the farthest right brigade, the Duke of Cunaris' brigade and were in charge of defending the biggest crossing of the three crossings in the brigade's area, which is near to the Tierran's centre. There is a chance that Lord Marcus himself die in this battle if he does not receive reinforcement from the brigade's Dragoon reserve.